


heavy hitter

by docklands



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drinking, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Harry in Lingerie, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Name-Calling, Smoking, Spanking, Subspace, Sugar Baby Harry Styles, Sugar Daddy Louis Tomlinson, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docklands/pseuds/docklands
Summary: Louis is a drug dealer and the commander of every cartel in California. On the streets, he's the Sledgehammer. You name it: paper chaser, woman magnet, skull breaker. On the inside, however, he has the softest spot for his boyfriend and goes out of his way to fulfil his needs, of whichever nature they may be.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 253





	heavy hitter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this in less than four hours, so, I apologise if there are any overlooked mistakes. This is just porn, really. Do mind the tags, though, as some things might not be everyone's cup of tea.
> 
> Happy reading!

“Would you like to have your beer now?”

“Sure, darling,” Louis smiled from where he was laid out in the sun, dark sunglasses covering his eyes, “appreciate it.”

The girl smiled coyly at him and left the pool area to fetch him a cold one.

Louis wasn’t really sure whether that was Dana or Caroline, but she wouldn’t mind in case he messed up her name. Having the privilege of being around him and, better yet, working for him, was enough.

Louis slid his sunglasses to the bridge of his nose to watch the stiff sway of her hips, unaffected. He scoffed in disapproval.

Being a drug dealer was never in his plans. He once even dreamed of going to college, getting his bachelor’s degree and starting an honest business. Everything changed when one of his friends introduced him to blow, all those years ago. He didn’t even enjoy riding the high per se, but he did relish in the regalies that soon came with the lifestyle. It was risky and it often got dirty, but it paid off.

In a matter of months, Louis “Sledgehammer” Tomlinson was commanding the entire area of Californian cartels. He had the looks, the connections and, of course, the brains it took to run it smoothly. Everyone responded to him – most, out of respect, even though there were those who only did so out of fear.

Coming from a humble background in the suburbs, lounging at the Château Marmont wasn’t what he had envisioned for a summer getaway, but he couldn’t complain. His one bedroom penthouse with silk sheets and a golden grand piano spoke for itself. Tucked away in his room, his boy awaited. He had decided to sleep in, still tired from all the sunbathing him and Louis had done the previous day. 

The girl came back with a stone cold Stella and a brand new pack of Parliament in hands, snapping Louis out of his reveries. 

“Here you go,” she smiled.

Louis thought she was Dana, after all.

“Thank you. Did Manta call about the shipment?”

“Not yet, no.”

“Will you be a doll and ring him around five?”

“Of course, Mister Tomlinson. Is that all?”

From the yearning look in her eyes, it looked like she wanted something more. Like a chance to spend the night with him, in his penthouse, appropriating his status and the hickies she so often saw on his boyfriend’s skin.

“That’s all, yes.” Louis resumed his sunbathing, ignoring her presence.

She left with a strained grin.

Tired of hanging around the pool all morning, Louis decided to go back to his room. It was near lunchtime and he wanted to eat with his boy, even if that meant he had to indulge his weird picks, like that one time he ordered poached pears for breakfast.

He unlocked the door, finding him already awake, sitting on the bed and nibbling on a bowl of fresh cherries and some iced tea.

“Harry, baby. You’re up.”

He looked up from his new iPhone, dimpling. “Hi!”

Louis closed the door behind him, tossing his wet towel in the laundry basket and the pack of cigarettes on the nightstand. “Have you ordered room service yet?”

“I did,” he stood up, his body covered only by tiny cotton underpants and one of Louis’ old Versace button-downs, “it should be here anytime.”

Louis hummed in agreement, eyeing Harry’s bare legs. “Did you sleep alright?” The question sounded ridiculous, considering the opulence of the room and the smoothness of the fancy bedsheets.

He nodded, shy at the way Louis’ dark eyes were eating him up. He looked so tan from just a few days under the sun, it was hard to believe his beauty was even human. The light brown in his skin shone with sweat and sunscreen, like he was made to reign summer.

“Could have slept some more,” Louis embraced Harry’s waist, dangerously narrow and warm under his palms.

“Oh, I was painting.” He looked down, always flustered by the unwavering attention Louis directed at him. “Had a nice dream and got inspired.”

Louis still vividly remembered when they first met. He was spending a couple weeks in Mallorca, half exploring the Spanish market and half indulging his need for a break. Harry happened to be the waiter serving his yacht, always coming back to check on the lobster or if Louis wanted more Sauvignon Blanc.

Eventually, Louis slipped a note in his uniform pocket telling him to meet at his private cabin. He found out Harry was working in catering to pay for his art supplies and that he dreamed of opening a gallery. They clicked so well that, by the end of spring, Harry had left Mallorca and gone straight to California to move in with Louis. 

Louis really did try not to spoil Harry at first, treading water with both of their intentions. Buying him art supplies was one thing, but he just couldn’t resist his boyish eyes and how they glimmered when they saw a Balmain bag, a jet ski or, well, Louis’ hard cock in a damp bathing suit.

Harry never really asked for anything, but Louis was good at guessing what he liked and, with time, he was able to tell exactly what kind of things caught his eye. He just thought Harry was too pretty to work a single day in his life.

“Really, baby?” Louis pushed Harry’s curls out of his face. “Can I see?”

“Hmmm,” he bit his lower lip, “it’s not finished yet.”

“I’m sure it looks wonderful.”

“Okay.” 

He moved away from Louis’ embrace, heading to the lounge, where his tripod held a white canvas. The desk was quite messy – many paint tubes were open and his palette needed a wash. 

Amidst the mess, his fresh creation stood out. He had painted a wheat field during twilight. The sky had dark shades of purple, blue and black, colours Harry didn’t always choose.

“You’re so talented, baby,” Louis spoke, fitting his head on Harry’s shoulder from behind, “can’t wait until we open your gallery and everyone gets to see how gifted you are.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course,” he kissed Harry’s neck slowly.

“Mmmm.”

“What is it?” Louis indulged him, as always.

“Always make me feel so good, Lou.”

Louis smiled against his skin, sucking one of those hickies the girls that worked for him craved so badly. He took his time, willing to leave a purple mark. 

“Can we get on the bed?” Harry breathed out, struggling to form words.

“Thought you’d ordered food, love,” Louis reasoned.

“I can call downstairs. Tell them to come later.”

Louis hummed, sending vibrations across Harry’s spine. He lifted Harry’s shirt up, just enough to take hold of his prominent hip bones.

“Please?” Harry insisted, feeling Louis’ cock against his ass.

“Aren’t you hungry?”

“For you,” he tried lamely.

Louis huffed a laugh, always amused by Harry’s candidness. “Alright.” He slapped Harry’s ass, making his body jump in surprise.

He turned around to face Louis, cheeks flaming red with arousal.

“I’ll let you get ready while I call reception to postpone our lunch. Then, I’ll have a quick shower and join you in bed for the rest of the day. Sounds good?”

“How long are you going to take?” Harry pouted involuntarily, not caring enough to conceal his desperation. 

“No longer than ten minutes.”

“Promise?”

“Promise, baby. I spent all morning thinking of you. Couldn’t afford to be away from you a minute longer.” Louis kissed Harry’s lips, drunk on how pliant he got whenever he was needy. 

Louis had already had his fun with him the previous night, fucking him hard against the marble sink. Still, there was something about the Château’s setting and how the sun had darkened Harry’s skin throughout the week that was making him particularly irresistible.

“Okay. I’ll wait for you.”

“Good. Put the cherries away or you won’t be hungry for lunch.”

“You’re the boss,” Harry laughed giddily, already exhilarated.

With a pinch to Harry’s cheek, Louis left the lounge and headed for the bathroom.

Harry took a few minutes to put some of his paint tubes away and went back to bed to surprise Louis with what he did best – being good for him. He often thought he should start saving up to pay Louis back for everything, but he knew Louis would just repeat that his companionship was all he needed and that none of those material things really mattered.

He proceeded to get ready as quickly as possible, not wanting to make Louis wait. He took his shirt off and folded it inside their bag, relishing in the warm air that was coming from the ajar windows. He reached inside his nécessaire and pulled out what he wanted. It was a shame he didn’t have more time, but it would have to do.

Messily, he applied some of his favourite lotion on his legs, hoping that it would drive Louis to spend a little more time feeling up his skin there. It spread easily, his nearly hairless body soaking up the perfume nicely.

With two minutes to spare, Harry was propped on a pillow, eyes closed, waiting for Louis like his entire life depended on it. Because it did.

As if on queue, Louis turned the shower tap off.

Harry whined low in his throat from anticipation, arching his back in an impulse.

It hit Louis like a train. As soon as he opened the bathroom door, his eyes were flooded by the sight of his boyfriend in a black lace thong, his ass raised and ready for him. The crystals of the chandelier above reflected against his skin, little specks of light covering his long legs.

“Baby,” Louis started, dropping his towel on the floor and walking towards Harry, “is that Saint Laurent?”

“No,” Harry shivered, “Valentino.”

Louis got on the bed and kneeled behind Harry. Slowly, he slid his pointer finger in between his ass cheeks, loving the way his hole immediately pulsed. “What do we have here?”

Harry whispered something inaudible in response.

“Louder, love.”

“It’s for– for you.”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” he drew the thong’s string to the side, revealing one of his big glass plugs sitting snugly in his hole.

“Wanted to be ready.” Harry’s voice came out as a hushed secret and, if his boyfriend wasn’t so trained on understanding his mumbling, it would have gone unnoticed.

Louis let the string snap back on Harry’s ass, sending a loud echo through the room. “Don’t you think that’s a bit much?”

And, yes, Harry knew what Louis was doing. Even though he was aware he was putting it up for the play, he couldn’t help but let his brain go fuzzy. Louis wanted to rile Harry up so he would be where he always performed best: under his private spotlight.

“Maybe, but I– just couldn’t stop thinking.” He looked back at Louis for the first time, going weak at the way the droplets of water were making their way across his tanned torso just to wet his hardening dick.

“Thinking?” Louis grinned like a vampire, kneading Harry’s ass with one hand and lazily tugging on his own dick with the other.

“Of you. Wanted it hard and quick.”

Louis slapped the inside of Harry’s thigh, loud and aggressive. “Fucking whore.” He had always been quite the heavy hitter – in the bedroom, with his drugs, at the bar, earning paper. Everything done by his hands had to be impactful and perfectly stellar.

Harry jolted, pushing his hips back with shaking thighs. “Yours.”

"What's that?” He rubbed where he had slapped him, threatening another blow.

“Yours, daddy.”

Pleased, Louis drew the thong string to the side again, pulling on the plug slowly. 

Harry’s toes curled and he grabbed the silk sheets so he would ground himself and ignore the urge to fuck back into it.

When the larger part was out, Louis pressed it back inside again, with intention, aiming for Harry’s prostate.

“Oh!”

Louis started to fuck into him, loving how his hole was clenching desperately. The sound of lube being pumped into him was obscene and it was only making Harry moan more.

“Lou,” Harry struggled to remember he had a mouth that could speak, “please?”

“Ask for it.” Louis picked up the pace, thrusting his wrist shallowly.

Harry looked back at him again, seeing Louis’ fully hard cock already leaking precome at the slit. His mouth drooled at the sight. He would really love to deepthroat him, but his body seemed to have more pressing needs.

“Harry.” Louis gave him his infamous warning tone. _If you don’t talk, I will leave you high and dry._

“Fuck me. Just– fuck me like it’s the only thing I’m good for… please…” 

Louis chuckled at how Harry’s eyes were glassy and red, like he was holding back tears from being too overwhelmed. At that, he pulled the plug out with a pop, getting a broken whine out of him.

He quickly spotted the lube on one of the pillows, doing a decent job of pouring it on two of his fingers. He pulled the thong’s string back again, pressing his fingers into Harry with ease. 

Harry wanted to tell him he was open enough, desperate enough, stimulated enough, but the truth was that he just loved being wound up by Louis, no matter how. He liked the idea that he was the only one that was lucky enough to get Louis’ magic fingers up his ass. Rationally, he could never protest against that, no matter how much he wanted his dick instead.

“So fucking tight, baby. Always amuses me, how tight you are,” Louis ran his mouth, holding Harry’s lower back against the bed while he finger fucked him so he wouldn’t grind against the bed.

“Do– do you like it?” 

“Love it,” he said, heavy with desire, drunk on how Harry’s hole was clenching around his fingers, “but I like it better when I can see you.” He retreated his fingers, cleaning it on the pristine sheets. “Turn.”

Eagerly, Harry scrambled to comply, lying on his back. The front of his lingerie was damp with precome and his hard cock was poking out of it obscenely.

Louis grabbed a pillow to level Harry’s waist, placing it carefully under him and holding one of his ankles. “Are you going to do as I say?” He kissed his calf once.

“Always. Owe you everything.”

Smiling, Louis kissed his skin again, feeling his leg shiver under his lips. Harry was always so well behaved and polite that, even when he could scream bloody murder to be fucked, he indulged Louis and his sweet talk. Could swim in it, drown in it.

“You smell so good. Could eat you up like candy.”

Harry shifted, contracting his thighs, unconsciously looking for some friction on his neglected cock, that sat heavily and painfully between his legs, trapped by the lace.

“Stop moving.” Louis’ tone was stern, but affectionate. “You know I’m gonna take care of you.”

“I– I do. Just feeling too much. Sorry, daddy.” He looked down, avoiding Louis’ icy eyes.

“Breathe.”

“Can I wet your cock, at least?” Harry looked up again, hopeful behind his big eyes.

“Of course,” Louis guffawed, scrambling to sit on Harry’s chest to fuck his mouth. “Open up.”

Harry did so happily, showcasing how red his lips were from nervous biting.

Louis took hold of his dick, entering Harry’s warm mouth with a sigh of relief. He reached for his hair, tugging on the curls for leverage. Not wasting another second, he started to thrust his hips, dragging his cock against Harry’s tongue.

Scared of losing control, Harry raised both of his arms, holding the headboard like a lifeline. He knew he would come on the spot if he touched himself. And he wouldn’t have that – neither would Louis.

“God, Harry,” Louis keened, “your throat is fucking holy.” He hastened his pace, making Harry gag slightly. “Just tap my thigh if it’s too much, yeah?”

Harry nodded, even though he knew Louis would never do anything that would make him want to tap out. His chest was all flushed, pink even under his tan, and he looked a proper mess, but he loved it. Loved how hard Louis was gripping his hair, how snugly he was fucking his mouth and how fiercely and unwaveringly he loved him.

“My beautiful angel. Would do anything for you,” Louis mumbled in between rigged breaths, matching Harry’s thoughts like he usually did. He moaned, closing his eyes to focus on the drag of his cock.

Harry wanted to tell him that he would do it all for him, too. Instead, he just slacked his jaw impossibly open, making way for his fat cock, wanting Louis to own him.

Louis pulled on Harry’s hair suddenly, “I’m going to come–” 

Desperately, Harry tapped his thigh, which made Louis pull out immediately.

“Are you okay?” Worry flooded his expression, searching for any signs of distress in Harry’s face.

“I’m perfect, Lou,” he smiled, voice hoarse and absolutely gone, “but I want you to come in my ass.” 

“Fuck. Shit, yeah, of course. How do you want me?”

Harry just turned on his side, holding his thigh up so Louis could have free access to fuck him.

“Whore.” Louis tugged on his dick, pouring some lube on it. “Take your panties off or I’ll fucking ruin them.” He knew he wouldn’t last but, from the look on Harry’s face, neither would he.

With flaming red cheeks, Harry complied, tossing the thong across the room. “Come on, daddy,” he smirked with a sudden burst of confidence, “ruin me instead.”

And that was just what it took for Louis to spoon Harry’s body, holding his thigh up, and start fucking into him.

It was a tight fit, really, because Louis was just so thick. Harry could have probably used some more preparation, but he quite enjoyed the burn and the aftershock.

“Faster– faster, please!”

Louis complied, thrusting his hips with anger. He slapped Harry’s ass with no mercy, blow after blow, until his cheek was raw. He kissed him then, sucking on his bloated lips like it was oxygen. “Gonna come on my cock like my good boy?”

“Yeah, daddy, want it,” Harry replied against Louis’ mouth, still tasting like the Stella he had had earlier, “need it.”

“Love your ass,” another slap, lazier this time, “you were made for it– made to take a pouding.”

With his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head, Harry just hummed in agreement, dizzy with how badly his ass cheeks were tingling, just as much as the chandelier above him did with the wind. It was hard to fathom what was really happening and he could only focus on Louis’ crude thrusts.

Noticing he had already slipped, Louis grabbed Harry’s cock and stroked it hushedly, feeling his palm slide sloppily with precome. “Come for me.”

A few more tugs and Harry was shooting white all over his chest and chin, breathing raggedly as he rode the high. Louis fucked him through it, keeping up the pace even as his thighs were starting to cramp up.

Harry closed his eyes. His body was completely still if not for the way Louis was making him jolt with the bruteness of his thrusts. He knew Harry got sensitive, so, he was chasing his own orgasm with will.

“Daddy’s gonna fill you up like you wanted,” Louis slapped Harry’s ass again, the skin completely numb at that point.

“Yeah…” Harry agreed dumbly, not quite sure with what.

Harry’s broken moan took Louis to the edge, spilling inside him while his stomach muscles pulsed in response. He glanced at the ceiling, holding Harry’s hips down as he came.

“Fuck,” he motioned to pull out, but was stopped by Harry’s limp hands.

“Stay for a bit.” Harry exhaled tiredly, spooning his back against Louis’ chest.

“Okay,” Louis kissed his clammy temple slowly, brushing his unruly curls out of his face, “I’m here.”

They weren’t sure how much time passed but, eventually, they fell asleep.

Louis woke up and pulled out, already soft and hissing at the sensitivity, and cleaned Harry’s thighs. He just hoped they wouldn’t be around when the maid came in to change the bedsheets.

Under the cold touch of the towel Louis was cleaning him with, Harry slowly opened his stubborn eyes. “Hi.”

“Hey, love. Just tidying it up a bit. Go back to sleep.” He got rid of the towel, returning to spoon Harry.

“Ouch.” Harry laughed as Louis’ thighs touched his spanked ass.

“Sorry, baby. Gonna have to put some lotion on it later.”

“Will you do it for me?”

Louis kissed his shoulder, rubbing his arm gently. “Of course.”

Harry relaxed back into him, focusing on the soft sheets and on the wind outside.

They were quiet until Harry’s eyes spotted the pack of cigarettes on the nightstand. “Thought you were done smoking Parliament?”

Louis took a second to understand what he was referring to. “Oh, I am. Dana got it for me,” he sighed a bit too dramatically.

“Dana is in Mexico,” Harry giggled, not surprised Louis was messing up the names of his mules.

“Guess it was Caroline, then, baby. They have the very same blond hair, it’s confusing.” 

“Either way, not to worry!” Harry reached out for the top drawer, fumbling for a bit.

“What are you looking for?”

“This,” he fished out a perfectly rolled blunt, “organic tobacco. Rolled it for you this morning. I made sure the leaves were stone dry, the way you like it.”

“Shit, baby, trying to get me horny again?” Louis rolled Harry’s body so it was on top of his own, gripping his sides.

“Maybe,” Harry’s dimples came to life, “I could go for another one.”

Louis reprimanded him, placing a finger over Harry’s mouth. “I’m tired, you psycho.”

Harry sucked the digit into his mouth like a lollipop, making Louis pull his hand away with a warm-hearted eye roll.

“Insatiable, really.” He kissed Harry’s forehead.

“By the way, I forgot to say. The new Margiela collection is out,” Harry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Louis loved how he was progressively feeling more at ease to ask for things. There was no reason to fuss because he would never deny him anything. 

“Do they have that pink handkerchief you wanted, love?”

Harry nodded like a child on Christmas morning.

Louis smiled gingerly at him. “Just put it on the Amex.”

Later that day, when they were having poached pears and duck breast with blueberry sauce, Louis thought about how the hickies on Harry’s skin just weren’t enough. More than knowing that they were an item, Louis wanted everyone to be sure that Harry was it for him. That no Dana, Caroline or anyone could have a chance with him, for his criminal heart was already taken.

So, after they left the Château, Louis booked them a weekend in Mallorca and bought the biggest diamond ring he could find.

—  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can reblog the fic's post [here](https://hershelsue.tumblr.com/post/637422497706442752/heavy-hitter-by-docklands-3k-it-hit-louis) and talk to me [here](https://hershelsue.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
